


Addict

by Mochipup



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Background Relationships, F/M, M/M, Mind Games, Robbe is already out, Soft Robbe/Sander, app, different universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:26:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21549076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mochipup/pseuds/Mochipup
Summary: Robbe was broke but he didn't think he would go to these extream lengths for some money.But all of that changes when he meets an art student.
Relationships: Robbe Ijzermans/Jens Stoffles, Robbe Ijzermans/Sander Driesen
Kudos: 28





	Addict

Robbe feels restless after long hours of classes he nearly texts Jens to cancel tonight's plans. But he has not seen the boys in a couple of days so he pushes his thoughts to the side. He lets out a yawn as he dumps his bag on the table, grabbing himself a drink he sees a sticky note on the fridge door.

_Won't be home tonight made you both some pasta see you tomorrow, Milan._

Robbe realises Zoe isn't home either all he hears is silence which is nice. The flat's quiet and dark as he manages to make it to his room flopping down face-first onto his bed feeling his phone vibrate he rolls over.

 _ **Earthlingoddity**_ started following you.

Just when he's about to click the profile the doorbell goes he sighs sitting up letting Jens and the others up. Moyo and Aaron come rushing up with packs of beers in hand as Jens closes the door behind them.

"What's up" Moyo sounds already buzzed as they exchange hello and fistbumps. "How was the party last night?" Robbe asks Jens once the boys retreated to the kitchen.

"It's was alright, would've been better if you would have come" Robbe sends him apologetic smile "I promise I'll go next time" Jens squeezes his shoulders before going to the kitchen.

"What are you talking about?" Robbe askes, as he sits down next to Aaron.

"You didn't get the notification I have sent you!" Moyo exclaims, phone out already in hand he passes it over to Robbe who reluctantly takes it from him. As he looks down at the screen he hears Jens groan.

"I've told you to leave it alone" He mumbles to Moyo watching Robbe. "What's Addict?" he asks "You know what nevermind" he hands Moyo his phone back.

"Dude you said your broke and your behind on a months rent this can help you" Robbe rolls his eyes ignoring Moyo's suggestion as he unzips his jacket. "I doubt a stupid app is going to help solve my problems"

"You've seen Nerve haven't you?" Aaron asks taking a swig of his beer. "Nerve?" 

"The movie that came out in like 2016" Jens supplies, Robbe shakes his head he doesn't recall watching anything other than Leonardo DiCaprio.

Grabbing a beer he settles back in his chair hiding back a yawn. "What's a movie got to do with this app?" Robbe questions. 

"Someone has made a game based on the movie Nerve it's like truth or dare, except you can only do dares so when you except a challenge you'll be live for the entire world to watch" Aaron explains tapping at his phone a couple of times before setting it on the table.

"It sounds ridiculous" he comments leaning forward so he can see the screen as Aaron taps on LIVE. It comes up with all the live performances that are happening right that minute in Belgium.

"This is the top 10 leaderboard in Belgium that's happening right now, all of these people try and keep in the top ten it's crazy the lengths there going to" Moyo points out as a user slips into third place on the leaderboard.

"So how do we watch then?" Robbe asks intrigued. 

"So you are interested then, I knew it!" Moyo slams his beer down. Aaron taps on a random broadcast that went live a couple of minutes ago. A male figure comes into view and gives a thumbs up and a reassuring smile before he points down.

The person that's holding the phone moves the phone over the ledge. Robbe gasps sitting back "He's going to jump off that building?" Aaron nods excitedly waiting.

The anticipation was exhausting whoever this guy is he is crazy, no longer than a second later the guy jumps off the building into the water. "God help him," Jens says, now standing behind Robbe.

The broadcast ends with (Dare completed)

"That's dangerous Moyo, I can't believe you have signed up for that shit" Jens snaps, as Moyo finished signing up "Dude chill I've only signed up as a watcher, not a player but I'm tempted for some money"

Robbe finishes the rest of his beer in one go "Okay so you can be a player or a watcher what happens when you get to the final?" 

"When it gets to the top five they cut the rest of and the dares continue as they get more intense and the final two will go heads together in a final round whoever doesn't complete their dare the quickest will lose"

Opening another can he rolls his eyes. "So basically whoever loses will lose everything they have made if they compete in the final?" Jens turns to Moyo who nods. "Whoever made this into a game is an idiot"

Moyo laughs "Nei there amazing you should become a player, Robbe you'll only be going up against the best in Belgium" 

"Is that supposed to convince me to join" He whispers settling his bottle down.

He grabs Aaron's phone again watching as a bunch of people move up the leaderboard. He zones out as they talk about if they should be a player and Jens advising Moyo not to. Then a familiar username moves into fifth place **_earthlingoddity_**. Then he remembers earlier he had a notification on Instagram.

He grabs his phone as quickly as possible tapping his Instagram he clicks the profile only four posts nothing much to tell on who this is, he clicks on a picture with spray cans with a caption It's time. 

He goes back and nearly misses it a selfie he quickly taps it and fuck what he sees is beautiful and Robbe is definitely spending too much time ogling this guy picture. His eyes travel to his like he's looking back at him. Platinum blonde hair sticking out of the white hoodie he was wearing. 

"Fuck...." He felt like moaning. Then he feels a shoulder nudge his "Who's that?" Aaron questions him, Robbe just shrugs meeting Jens eyes "Let's have a look then" he shows Jens his screen.

"Do you know him?" He asks wanting to know any information about this gorgeous stranger. "What kind of name is earthlingoddity" Moyo laughs, a sudden rush went through him like he should defend someone he doesn't know.

"Hang on" Moyo take the phone from Jens, "I think I recognise him....." Zooming into his picture "Yeah I'm sure it's him" Moyo hands Robbe back his phone "His names Sander Driesen he's an art student I think seen him around a couple of times with Jens ex. 

"Which one" Aaron jokes moving away from Jens punch "Haha very funny" Robbe feels like shrinking into himself, of course, he would be taken. "You okay?" Jen's mouths, Robbe only nods but from the look, Jens gives him he doesn't believe him.

"Guys I'm tired going to call it a night" He's already standing before the boys have time to react he's bid them all goodnight before they could say anything.

"What's up with him?" Moyo asks finishing his beer. 

Jens shakes his head "Nothing" 

"Shit, shit Ambers calling..." Aaron starts panicking grabbing his phone "Later!"

**Author's Note:**

> I am by no means a professional writer!  
> It's missing Robbe and Sander hours so I thought I'd entertain myself.


End file.
